


Places Between

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1624505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so easy, Door whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Places Between

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thenewradical

 

 

_It's so easy_ , Door whispers. It's darker now, later, a different place and another time, but Richard hears her voice as ripples through his memory. _It's easy, if you know how._

Behind him, a giant, legged snake hissing curses upon him. In front of him, a solid wall.

_Feel the spaces in the shape of the world, and remake yourself to fit between them. Remake yourself as a key. Step through._

Richard closes his eyes and concentrates, blocking out the sniggered insults to his strength of spirit. He reaches out and places an arm on the wall, letting it take his weight. The wall holds fast - the only gated paths that open are the ones within his mind.

Richard turns to face the dragon; it stops, falling to silence at his Hunter's smile. "I was never trying to escape _you_ ," he says, and leaps.

 


End file.
